


Kizuna

by songoftardis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Thoschei, XXXholic References, bday gift, lumiat day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songoftardis/pseuds/songoftardis
Summary: É inesperadamente difícil amarrar um vínculo.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Kizuna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissClaraQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissClaraQuill/gifts).



> Inspirada na arte de Doctober da Carolina, que pode ser encontrada [aqui](https://twitter.com/xcarolinas/status/1313499464875880449). Baseada também na música [BondS ~絆~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAlAQw0Y-ts), da An Cafe, que deu nome à fic (signifca "laço" mesmo, qqq). Referências a episódios de xXxHolic devidamente explicadas poderão ser encontradas ao longo dos capítulos.  
> Feliz aniVersailles, Carol. Você é incrível. ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恥 - Vergonha

_"As pessoas se machucam e estão machucadas_

_Você reconhece a primeira vez que você foi machucado, certo?"_ 1 

* * *

Missy Masters morria de vergonha daquele cachecol.

Aquele era o primeiro inverno dela com Jane Smith. O primeiro inverno desde que ela, trêmula, havia pedido a mulher em namoro, e a outra, depois de um minuto de silêncio que quase levou Missy às lágrimas de constrangimento, agarrou sua mão e a puxou em direção à sorveteria mais próxima. "O que está fazendo?" perguntou Missy, atordoada. "Vou comprar sorvetes. Estamos namorando agora" respondeu Jane, na maior naturalidade do mundo, e Missy não conseguiu ter outra reação a não ser virar seu sorvete de casquinha na cabeça da loira, que se virou para a atendente no balcão e disse "sabe, moça, começamos a namorar há dez minutos e já estamos tendo nossa primeira briga".

Todos os dias ao longo daquele ano, ao dormir e acordar, Missy perguntava a si mesma como havia conseguido conviver por tantos anos com uma pessoa como Jane. Muitas dessas vezes, ela acordou ao lado de sua garota, que, tal qual um gato, estava enroscada em seu corpo, com uma perna em cima das suas, abraçando-a como se estivesse perdida no meio do oceano e Missy fosse a última bóia que podia mantê-la segura. Missy, então, sorria para si mesma e apertava a namorada junto ao peito, dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça antes de se deixar voltar a dormir, sentindo-se a mulher mais sortuda de todo o mundo. Jane era uma dessas otimistas inveteradas que gostavam de tudo e de todos. Sorria para todas as coisas, parava para ver borboletas em cima de flores no meio do caminho, e, quando iam ao parque de diversões, era a mulher de trinta anos que queria andar em todos os brinquedos, até mesmo naqueles carrosséis para crianças nos quais ela já nem cabia mais. Ela era o pólo norte, e Missy, definitivamente, o pólo sul. Opostas em absolutamente toda e qualquer coisa, e quem as via andando juntas parecia não conseguir encontrar o elo que mantinha aquela excêntrica dupla unida e prosperando.

Sendo sincera, Missy nem sabia dizer se havia mesmo um. Quando se conheceram, Masters era uma garota estranha e isolada. Era o 11º ano em um novo colégio, ela era a única transferida de uma turma já estabelecida e fortalecida por vínculos dos anos anteriores, e, aos quinze anos, estava passando pelo pior que a puberdade podia oferecer. Tinha muitas espinhas, era excluída das panelinhas por ter gostos estranhos, usava roupas maiores que seu tamanho por vergonha do corpo magro demais, seu cabelo de um castanho escuro e sem graça estava meio seco e sem brilho, e, sempre que possível, as outras garotas mexiam com ela. Tinham-na trancado no banheiro feminino, roubado parte de seu material, colado chicletes em seu cabelo e vandalizado seu armário algumas vezes, desenhando coisas obscenas e deixando mensagens ofensivas. O último ataque havia sido com corretivo líquido, com o qual desenharam um pênis muito mal feito em sua porta. Os garotos também costumavam perturbá-la, chamando-a por apelidos terríveis pelos quais ela só se permitia chorar em casa, na segurança de seu quarto, cuja porta trancada os gritos de mamãe e papai discutindo também não conseguiam ultrapassar. Ali, acolhida por seus velhos ursos de pelúcia, ela reforçava seus dons artísticos em caricaturas criativas de seus inimigos sendo aprimorados por robôs que se apoderavam de seus corpos e os transformavam em um exército que só obedecia aos comandos dela, ou obliterados por criaturas que mais pareciam saleiros com lasers, cuja frase de efeito era "exterminar".

A vida no colégio anterior também não havia sido um mar de rosas. Foi graças a isso que Missy descobriu seu talento, e, apoiando-se nele, fez o possível para aguentar a pressão em Sheffield, esgueirando-se pelos cantos com seu caderno e um punhado de canetas. Ela já tinha sobrevivido por seis meses quando Jane chegou, empolgada e reluzente, com seus cabelos castanhos bem hidratados, seu sorriso gigantesco e seu maldito cachecol colorido numa manhã de clima normal, animadíssima para seu primeiro dia de aula. “Apresente-se”, disse a professora, com sua voz fanha, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz longo e fino. "Eu me chamo Sarah Jane Smith" disse a menina, sorrindo mais. Tinha uma voz doce irritante, dentes irritantemente brancos e uma postura desengonçada e infantil, tão irritante quanto todo o resto. Ninguém estava animado de verdade quando responderam, em um grande gemido automático, sonolento e arrastado composto pelas vozes de todos "seja bem-vinda, Sarah Jane". Mesmo assim, ela continuava a sorrir. A professora determinou que a garota nova se acomodasse na carteira vazia que, num clichê ridículo e doentio, era justamente a que ficava ao lado da de Missy. Entre tantas caras de sono e desânimo, ela era uma bola de luz e cores às oito da manhã, e, por isso, Missy Masters a detestou de primeira. 

Ela não queria olhar para aquele cachecol ridículo. Queria dar continuidade à sua vida chata e sem cor, encarando os garranchos da professora de Inglês no quadro-negro, mas era impossível quando havia aquela serpente arco-íris enroscada no pescoço de alguém sentada a seu lado. Enquanto encarava contra sua própria vontade cada um dos movimentos da menina, que, pendurando a mochila meio aberta na parte de trás da cadeira (claramente ela ainda não tinha um armário), tirava dali um velho caderno de capa de couro que já tinha sido usado até a metade, Missy tinha certeza de que a tal garota, toda falante e saltitante, logo se enturmaria com as outras meninas de péssimo caráter de sua classe, e, em pouquíssimo tempo, seria igual a elas. Foi aí que, parecendo sentir que era observada, aquele aglomerado de cores e brilho se virou para ela e disse:

— Oi! Meu nome é Sarah Jane Smith!

— Você já disse ali na frente — Respondeu-lhe Missy, num grunhido nada amigável, desviando rapidamente os olhos tamanho o seu desconforto em ter sido pega encarando alguém, e por este mesmo alguém estar falando com ela de forma tão animada muito antes do meio-dia. 

— Qual é o seu?

Missy tornou a olhar para a garota, incrédula. Sarah Jane a encarava, genuinamente curiosa, esperando com muita paciência por uma resposta.

— Você quer mesmo saber?

A novata assentiu em concordância.

— …É Missy.

— Missy, só Missy, ou Missy alguma coisa?

— Pra você, é só Missy.

A menina pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos. Então, do modo mais antiquado que Missy já tinha visto partindo de uma pessoa fora de um livro ou filme, Jane lhe estendeu a mão direita.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, só Missy!

Além de colorida e sorridente, Sarah Jane tinha uma leve tendência a não reconhecer grosserias de imediato. " _Uma completa idiota"_ pensou Masters. Parecia ridículo retribuir a um gesto como aquele, entretanto, ela não era tão má a ponto de ferir a garota em seu maravilhoso primeiro dia de aula. Até porque, se Jane fosse mesmo tão boba quanto parecia, seus odiosos colegas fariam questão de mostrar a ela a entrada VIP do inferno estudantil. O braço coberto pelo moletom enorme se estendeu, tímido e rígido, oferecendo a ela uma mão pálida de unhas roídas e pintadas de preto, e uma sensação estranha percorreu seu corpo quando Sarah Jane a apertou. Contato humano, sem ser um empurrão, alguém puxando seus cabelos ou socando suas costelas, era definitivamente a coisa mais estranha do universo conhecido.

— Como é bom fazer uma nova amiga no primeiro dia! — Exclamou a novata enquanto apertava a mão de Missy, um pouco mais alto do que deveria, capturando a atenção indesejada da professora, que, interrompendo sua explicação, pigarreou.

— É ótimo ver que é sociável, senhorita Smith, mas agradeço se guardar seu entusiasmo para depois da minha aula.

— Sim, madame. Desculpe-me por isso.

Ajeitando-se em sua cadeira, Sarah Jane arrancou um grande pedaço da última folha de seu caderno, escreveu algo que parecia bastante extenso, dobrou a folha em quatro partes, e, após olhar rapidamente para os lados para ter certeza de que não seria pega, jogou a dobradura básica sobre o caderno aberto de Missy. A veterana olhou para a novata, que ainda sorria, e, curiosa, pegou o bilhete e o abriu. A mensagem à caneta azul, em uma letra bastão irregular, tortuosa e fora das linhas, dizia:

_"Minha primeira bronca na escola nova com minha nova amiga. Brilhante!"_

Muitas linhas abaixo, deixando um espaço enorme entre um bloco e outro, o texto continuava:

_"Pode me chamar de Jane. Só Jane."_

Missy revirou os olhos e fingiu voltar a prestar atenção naquela aula chata. Mas, por dentro, a jovem reconsiderava a ideia de que Sarah Jane Smith, só Jane, pudesse fazer parte de qualquer grupinho popular naquele colégio. Ela era realmente uma completa idiota.

Quando a hora do intervalo chegou, Missy pensou que a garota chamaria a atenção de algum outro esquisitão tão animado quanto ela e rapidamente lhe daria a paz de que precisava, porém, para sua decepção, Sarah Jane não apenas a seguiu e passou todo o tempo na fila do refeitório falando atrás dela sem ao menos tomar um tempo para respirar, como também passou mais tempo falando do que comendo quando sentaram-se à mesa. Foi assim que a veterana descobriu, sem ao menos perguntar, que Jane tinha dezesseis anos, e estava atrasada depois da morte de sua mãe, River, fato que fez o pai, mais perturbado que político envolvido em escândalo divulgado pela imprensa (nas palavras dela), mudar-se muitas vezes no mesmo ano, até pararem ali. _“Além de tudo, uma repetente”_ pensou Missy.

Para o completo horror de Masters, a companhia não-requisitada ainda lhe mostrou seus horários, que eram absolutamente iguais aos dela, e, naquele momento, as esperanças que ela ainda nutria de separar-se da falante Jane foram todas pelo ralo. Para onde iam, todos cochichavam e apontavam, aumentando a vergonha de Missy. Smith então a seguiu até o banheiro, onde continuou contando coisas do outro lado da porta ("Você conhece o Silvio Santos? Todo mundo conhece e adora o Silvio Santos. Eu adoraria conhecer o Silvio Santos", dizia ela) enquanto esperava Missy sair do box que usava, e, ao retornarem para o segundo período de aulas, a novata ainda arrastou sua carteira um pouco mais para o lado de Missy, além de escrever novos bilhetes fazendo perguntas e contando coisas aleatórias. A veterana por seis meses de adiantamento achou que enlouqueceria a cada nova linha (fora da linha) que respondia com "oh", "é mesmo?", "interessante" e derivados, e, sem perceber seu completo desinteresse, a garota ao lado continuava à espera do retorno do papel dobrado, ansiosa pela resposta daquela que chamou de nova amiga por boa parte da manhã.

A tortura durou até que as aulas terminassem. Na saída, sem qualquer aviso prévio, Jane abraçou Missy, agradecendo-a por ter cuidado dela na fila do refeitório, no banheiro e em todas as trocas de sala, dizendo que a veria novamente no dia seguinte para continuarem conversando sobre coisas interessantes. Então, com sua mochila nas costas e uma ponta de seu cachecol vergonhoso esvoaçando, correu ao encontro de um homem alto e de sobrancelhas bastante fartas que a esperava a poucos metros dali. "Quem era aquela?" Missy teve certeza de ouvir o homem perguntar. "É minha amiga Missy. Só Missy!" respondeu Jane, que se virou para ela e ainda acenou uma última vez, tendo nos lábios aquele mesmo sorriso largo que ostentara pela maior parte do dia. Enquanto isso, ela ficou ali, no alto da escadaria, sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha pelos risinhos debochados dos outros adolescentes a seu redor.

Ela queria enforcar Sarah Jane Smith com aquele cachecol.

Quando voltou para casa naquela tarde, Missy ignorou o pai que, na cozinha, brigava com o forno na tentativa frustrada de assar um frango para o almoço que ainda não havia terminado. Subiu correndo para seu quarto, trancou-se, largou a mochila no chão, e, metendo a mão num dos bolsos frontais da calça de moletom escuro, tirou dali os bilhetes meio amassados de Jane, colocando-os em ordem até encontrar o primeiro. Passou os olhos por "nova amiga" centenas de vezes. Em seis longos meses, ninguém havia se aproximado dela. Ninguém a havia chamado de amiga, e muito menos abraçado-a daquela maneira. Em um colégio tão grande, ela podia ter falado com qualquer outra pessoa, mas preferiu seguir a mais estranha, e lhe contou quase tudo a respeito de sua vida em pouquíssimas horas, sem medo de se abrir ou de não ser retribuída. Ou Jane era muito corajosa, ou era maluca, ou estava apenas desesperada para se enturmar. Talvez todas as opções. Uma pena que tivesse feito pior das escolhas, já que Missy e turma eram duas coisas que não se davam.

A garota só percebeu que estava sorrindo quando o pai bateu na porta, comunicando-a de que pediria algumas pizzas. Pelo cheiro que entrava pelas frestas, ele havia queimado o frango. A garota amassou o bilhete e o jogou na pequena lixeira que tinha ao lado de sua mesinha de estudos. Apesar de sinistro, talvez não fosse tão ruim ter alguém perto dela por mais um dia ou dois até aparecer uma opção mais interessante no caminho de Jane. Não ficar o tempo todo sozinha com seus pensamentos parecia bastante promissor. Ela só não sabia por quanto tempo aguentaria aquela droga de cachecol.

Na manhã seguinte, uma Missy desanimada e deitada em sua carteira tentava recuperar o sono interrompido pelo despertador e pela terrível obrigação de caminhar até a escola quando uma voz muito fácil de identificar quase a fez cair da cadeira.

— Missy! Você veio!

Ali estava ela. Sorrindo, abraçando-a pelo pescoço e usando outra vez aquele cachecol horrendo.

— Por que diabos eu não viria? — Perguntou ela, irritada, sentindo seu coração acelerado devido ao susto.

— Você podia ter tido um resfriado. Ou uma intoxicação alimentar. Ou ter sido atropelada por um rapaz de bicicleta tentando desviar de um cachorro no meio da rua, ou…

— É, é — Cortou Missy. — Já entendi. Mas estou aqui.

— Brilhante! — Comemorou Jane, sentando-se na carteira ao lado.

E o dia seguiu da mesma forma que o anterior, apesar da diferença de grade. Jane seguiu Missy para todos os cantos, apontando coisas e pessoas, fazendo perguntas, tropeçando nas coisas, e, para não perder o costume, arrancando pedaços de papel do caderno para escrever bilhetes sem começo, sem meio, sem fim e sem lógica. E assim veio o terceiro dia. O quarto… E, no quinto dia da longa semana escolar de Missy Masters, quando ela mal havia pisado na escadaria e já torcia para que o relógio voasse e a última sineta tocasse, anunciando a chegada de um final de semana tranquilo e longe da falação de Smith, um novo aluno veio se juntar ao bando. Um rapaz gordinho e careca, de óculos quadrados saltando em seu rosto vermelho, de nome Nardole. O sobrenome, Missy não conseguiu identificar com clareza, pois sua atenção estava toda no entusiasmo incontido e no sorriso absurdo e quase sádico de Jane enquanto olhava para o garoto envergonhado ao lado da professora. O pânico de Masters foi ainda maior quando sua colega levantou o braço e pediu "professora, ele pode se sentar aqui?" indicando a carteira vazia atrás de si. Recebendo autorização do docente, o garoto começou a andar até seu novo lugar, e Missy contou exatos cinco segundos entre ele se acomodar e Jane se virar para trás, e, como num horrível _déjà-vu_ , fazer com ele a mesma coisa que tinha feito com ela quatro dias antes, com o adicional de um dedo indicador apontado para sua face e os dizeres "e essa é minha melhor amiga Missy. Só Missy!". _"Pobre Nardole"_ pensou ela, balançando a cabeça em negação quando ouviu o som característico de uma folha sendo rasgada para que Jane escrevesse seu primeiro bilhete do dia. E, naquela sexta, além de sua sombra usando cachecol de arco-íris, também havia uma sombra gordinha e careca seguindo seus calcanhares pelas dependências do colégio.

Também foi naquela sexta que Missy Masters, depois de cinco dias de relativa paz, voltou a ser incomodada por seus detestáveis colegas de turma. Na porta de seu armário, haviam desenhado bonecos palito que, pelas características, só podiam ser Jane, Nardole e ela. Logo abaixo, um grande "PERDEDORES" separado em sílabas para que coubesse no espaço apertado da porta metálica. E Jane, numa demonstração inesperada de bravura, entrou na sala de aula perguntando a todos em alto e bom som quem eram os brutos que haviam feito aquela coisa horrível, e que iria denunciá-los, pois ninguém tinha o direito de estragar as coisas de sua melhor amiga e muito menos fazer piadas com seu também melhor amigo Nardole. Claro que os alunos apenas riram e ignoraram a raiva de Jane, que passou o resto do dia de cara amarrada e bufando enquanto copiava os dizeres do quadro. Missy, desconcentrada demais para conseguir copiar a matéria, abriu o caderno na última página e arrancou um pedaço da folha, escrevendo algo, e, em seguida, jogando-o em forma de bola amassada sobre a mesa de Jane. A garota olhou para ela, que desviou o olhar, e Jane abriu o bilhete, encontrando, na bonita caligrafia de Missy em caneta roxa, as palavras:

_"Michelle Masters."_

Ela olhou para Missy, que fingia copiar a matéria da lousa, e abriu novamente aquele sorriso que já lhe era tão característico. Missy não retribuiu seu olhar, e, quando, de canto de olho, viu que a colega havia voltado a se concentrar em copiar sua lição, Michelle Masters, só Missy, sorriu também.

Era estranho pensar em como caminhos tão diferentes tinham se cruzado a ponto de, um dia, elas serem um casal de verdade. Missy sabia que tinha levado tempo demais para entender o que realmente sentia por aquela que, junto a Nardole, trilhou da forma mais agressivamente meiga o caminho até seu coração. As brigas de seus pais não a deixavam mais tão triste, pois, na manhã seguinte, Jane estaria lá para irritá-la falando até que alguém a mandasse calar a boca. Conforme os anos passavam e ela descobria, todos os dias, um pouco mais sobre sua tão singular amiga, sentia o vazio em sua vida ser preenchido por uma espécie de calor que ela não sabia nomear, mas, em um dia qualquer, depois de muito reprimir seus sentimentos, decidiu entregar a ela em forma de uma confissão desastrada enquanto tentava não se concentrar nas cores ridículas daquele cachecol, perfeitamente conservado.

Então, a Jane de trinta anos, algumas linhas de expressão em torno da boca enquanto sorria e cabelos tingidos de loiro tropeçou no caminho, e a mente de Missy, de cabelos ainda castanhos, feições demarcadas como se esculpidas à mão por um artista de alto nível, estava de volta a seus próprios vinte e nove. Tinha sido uma tarde agradável. Caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo Weston Park, ostentando sua melhor aparência invernal como o cenário digno de enfeitar o interior de um globo de neve comprado em uma viagem turística. Nas mãos livres, traziam cada uma seu respectivo par de patins, usados para deslizar sobre a superfície congelada do pequeno lago existente no Weston. Os dedos da namorada, suavemente entrelaçados aos seus, causavam-lhe uma sensação engraçada sobre a luva simples de couro marrom, já que a mais velha usava uma luva felpuda tão ridiculamente colorida quanto seu velho cachecol. Cachecol este que ela, como de praxe, usava em torno do pescoço, atraindo várias crianças que paravam para elogiá-lo ao longo do trajeto, fazendo-a sorrir como uma idiota e dizer “viu só, Missy? Todos adoram meu cachecol!”. “Todos com menos de onze anos”, respondia-lhe Missy, mal-humorada, e continuavam seu caminho. Quatorze anos não tinham sido suficientes para diminuir a vergonha que Missy Masters sentia em ser vista ao lado de alguém que deveria ser uma adulta responsável e vestida de acordo com sua idade. Vergonha que ela, infelizmente, não sabia bem como mudar, por mais que amasse desesperadamente sua gentil e adorável namorada.

Com a chegada do fim da tarde, o frio aumentou consideravelmente. A neve caiu grossa e o vento era insuportável. Missy, sempre prezando a elegância antes do conforto e da segurança, sentia na pele o arrependimento de não ter se agasalhado melhor, e se esforçava para não deixar transparecer o quanto estava odiando estar do lado de fora num momento como aquele. O porém era que Jane podia ser bastante desligada em relação a muitas coisas, mas Missy certamente não estava entre essas coisas. Ao sentir os tremores de sua companheira, parou de andar no mesmo minuto, parecendo mais preocupada do que deveria.

— Missy, você está com frio! — Disse ela, em tom de autoacusação como se a culpa de sua parceira estar tremendo fosse toda dela.

— Jane, eu...

— Espera, eu posso ajudar — Disse Jane, com seu ar de criança afobada, desenrolando rapidamente seu próprio cachecol e o levando ao pescoço de Missy, a fim de enrolá-lo ali. — Eu te falei que meu celular nunca erra, você não devia ter duvidado da previsão!

— Jane, o que está fazendo?

— Você não trouxe um cachecol, vai ficar doente e--

— Eu prefiro morrer a usar isso.

Sem freio, sem pena. As palavras apenas saíram. Jane ficou paralisada, tendo em seu rosto agora descorado uma expressão chocada e seus olhos, sempre tão brilhantes, pareciam ter se tornado opacos. De qualquer maneira, Jane apenas sorriu, como sempre fazia, embora fosse um sorriso menor e mais forçado do que jamais fora, e, tirando o cachecol do pescoço da namorada, tornou a usá-lo em seu próprio pescoço. Ainda aproveitaram o caminho de volta pelas ruas cheias de neve para comprar chocolate quente e conversaram sobre como eram divertidas as guerras de bolas de neve que tinham na adolescência, entretanto, Missy não conseguia parar de se culpar pela expressão de derrota nos olhos de Jane, que, geralmente, sorria o tempo todo para seu chocolate como se toda a alegria do universo estivesse compactada em um copo térmico, mas, naquele começo de noite, tinha nos lábios levemente rachados pelo frio um sorriso mirrado, que só aparecia enquanto ouvia Missy falando. Todavia, ela tinha quase certeza de que sua Jane não tinha absorvido uma única palavra, e estava apenas sendo a companheira prestativa que sempre era.

— Jane, está tudo bem?

— Meu chocolate veio com pouca espuma. Posso pedir mais?

Ainda conversaram mais um pouco sobre qualquer coisa sem importância depois de Jane ter pedido à atendente que, pelo amor dos filhinhos que ela ainda não tinha, colocasse mais espuma naquele chocolate ou ela nunca mais sorriria novamente. Quando Jane alegou estar indisposta e pediu para irem embora um pouco mais cedo que o planejado, o estômago de Missy começou a girar de forma estranha, e aquela sensação perdurou até pararem diante da porta da casa de Smith. A loira disse que estava cansada, o que até podia ser verdade, afinal, havia caído diversas vezes tentando se equilibrar sobre as lâminas dos patins (Jane era bastante descoordenada), porém, após aqueles longos anos de amizade e amor, Missy sabia muito bem quando sua garota estava mentindo, uma vez que raramente mentia. Ela até se ofereceu para passar a noite e fazer o jantar para as duas, porém, a loira gentilmente a dispensou, dizendo-lhe que não sentia fome e queria apenas dormir um pouco mais cedo. Após marcarem de se ver novamente no dia seguinte e trocarem um delicado beijo entre os lábios frios, Jane entrou em casa.

Minutos depois que a porta bateu, enquanto seguia seu rumo para a parada de ônibus mais próxima, Missy parou no meio da calçada. Ignorando os demais transeuntes, gritou consigo mesma, batendo na própria cabeça enquanto se chamava de idiota repetidas vezes. Ela não queria realmente magoar sua amada, mas tinha consciência de agora era tarde demais, pois, além de não ser versada na arte de pedir desculpas, já tinha andado o suficiente para não ver mais a residência de Jane, e isso por si só já era uma desculpa conveniente o bastante para não voltar e dizer a ela que sentia muito por sua aspereza.

As palavras são correntes terríveis. Uma vez proferidas, não podem mais voltar à boca de quem falou. Nem ser ignoradas. E, sem compreender seu poder de atar os seres humanos, eles as utilizam de formas inconsequentes. Palavras são correntes com vida que atam os seres humanos e interferem nos seus destinos. 2 

Ao longo de suas vidas, Missy não havia sido muito gentil ou tolerante com Jane. Quando percebeu que os sentimentos que tinha por ela eram românticos, só fez ficar mais rabugenta do que era de costume. Não sabia lidar com cuidados ou com carinho, e, mesmo depois de ter entrado de cabeça naquela relação, ainda não tinha aprendido a pensar antes de falar qualquer coisa potencialmente destrutiva — no caso, pelo menos 90% das coisas que dizia. Sabia que, mesmo sem querer, tinha aberto uma ferida profunda em sua namorada. Uma maior do que já tinha aberto durante todos aqueles anos sem dizer nada muito direto acerca do maldito cachecol. Todavia, nem mesmo os anos de convivência com a pessoa mais bondosa e efusiva tinham lhe ensinado como agir em uma situação como aquela, afinal, Jane sempre agia da mesma forma quando era ferida. Sorria, fazia uma piada ou mudava de assunto. De vez em quando, ela nem percebia o sarcasmo presente nas frases das pessoas, o que levava Missy a erroneamente acreditar que estava tudo bem.

Porém, naquela noite, Missy Masters teve suas dúvidas. Deitada em sua cama, pegou o celular em busca de alguma ligação ou mensagem. Não havia nenhuma. Um tanto preocupada, ela mesma resolveu enviar um texto breve, apenas para garantir que sua Jane não havia aprendido depois de adulta o que era sentir raiva dela ou coisa parecida.

> Estamos bem?

A resposta veio em menos de dez segundos.

> Devia ter aceitado sua oferta. Estou com fome! 😭

Em _janês_ , aquilo queria dizer que estava tudo bem, pelo menos na medida do possível. Missy respondeu que a compensaria no dia seguinte caso o encontro ainda estivesse de pé, e, diante de uma resposta positiva, meteu o celular debaixo do travesseiro, virou-se para o lado e tentou dormir. Pela primeira vez em anos, atormentada pela culpa, não conseguiu, pois seu subconsciente a torturou durante o sono com imagens de sua namorada encarando tristemente o copo térmico com chocolate sem espuma. Em algum ponto entre as duas e três da manhã, Missy acordou assustada e suando. Em seu sonho terrivelmente realista, Jane tinha acabado de dizer que estava cansada da rudeza da mais nova e que não queria mais namorá-la, obrigando a Missy recém-desperta a se levantar e caminhar até a cozinha em busca de um copo d'água. A poucos quilômetros dali, Jane Smith estava encolhida em cima do travesseiro, ao lado da luz fraca de seu abajur, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar enquanto abraçava seu cachecol colorido junto ao peito.

_"Ela tem vergonha de mim"_ , sussurrou para si mesma, apertando um pouco mais a lã colorida junto aos pequenos arco-íris estampados em seu pijama. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. BondS ~絆~, An Cafe.  ⬆︎ 
> 
> 2\. Citação (na dublagem brasileira) de Ichihara Yuuko no episódio 15 (Libertação) de xXxHolic.  ⬆︎ 


End file.
